paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Akimbo Compact-5
|unlock = 0 |slot = 2 |wtype = 4 |type = 3 |price = $60,200 |mag = 60 |max_ammo = 240 |rpm = 0.08 |damage = 36 |accuracy = 28 |stability = 76 |concealment = 23 |threat = 6 |}} The Akimbo Compact-5 submachine guns are a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview Following the release of the Ambidexterity/Akimbo perk/skill, two Compact-5 SMGs can be dual-wielded as the player's primary weapon. This greatly increases their damage output at the cost of impaired precision aiming, Stability reduction and quite obviously, the lack of a more capable primary. All akimbo weapon modifications cost more than their normal price. Summary Tips *Laser sights are almost a necessity for semi-accurate fire, as with all Akimbo weapons. *Due to the high rate of fire, low accuracy, and high magazine capacity, Tasers can rapidly deplete a player's ammo reserves. It is also much more difficult to hit the taser yourself while tased, which can result in downs or custody when away from allies. *Pairing this weapon with Low Blow produces a weapon with a high damage capability at short range and a relatively high ammo capacity. However, concealing the weapon to the required level may require stat mods from safes. *The Akimbo Compact-5's relatively high base stability is offset by its abysmal base accuracy. A more precise secondary weapon is heavily recommended in all but the smallest maps. Sniper-heavy heists or heists where enemies can fire from the edge of the map (Transport: Train Heist, Hoxton Revenge, etc.) become much more difficult unless this weapon is paired with a more accurate one. Available modifications Trivia * The Akimbo Compact-5 submachine guns are based on stockless MP5A4s, as evident by their 4-point fire selectors and standard-length barrels. Equipping The Ninja Barrel turns them into MP5SD4's, and the Straight Magazine gives them the look and larger ammunition of the MP5/10, albeit without the MP5/10's bolt lock and release system. **When visually inspected, the in-game Akimbo Compact-5's have a 3-round burst mode which, again, is a feature native to the MP5A4 and its later revisions, though this mode is not usable anywhere in the game. The "safety" function is absent on the weapon model, with the semi-auto selector option being painted white to replace it. *The Akimbo Compact-5's have the standalone version's Bare Essentials Stock equipped by default and cannot equip any other stocks. It strangely does not seem to be impacted by the lack-of-a stock, though, as it has the exact same stability as the standalone Compact-5. *The player can perform a tactical reload with the Akimbo Compact-5 despite it being impractical and awkward in reality. Due to how the bolt of the MP5 was designed, it will ride directly on top of the feed lips when the weapon is in battery, thus obstructing the new magazine's entry and preventing the user from properly seating it (if fully-loaded) when there is a round in the chamber. Tactically reloading the MP5 is in no way impossible, but will require the user to either load it with an incomplete magazine or risk a longer top up by locking the bolt back first and then load, usually losing the chambered bullet in the process. *The magazines bears real life markings to the real weapon. This is possibly a mistake, as it's doubtful H&K would allow their likeness used without license. **Additionally, "For law enforcement and federal use only" is printed on the magazines. This suggests that the weapons were stolen from a police or FBI armory. *The Akimbo Compact-5's may feel as if they are firing faster than the standalone weapon despite the unchanged rate-of-fire. This is due to the fact that the left-handed weapon will always fire immediately after the right-handed one, resulting in a more rapid, if not doubled, series of discharges. Category:Akimbo SMGs